Try: A ShikaTema Story
by Panda551998
Summary: SHIKATEMA FOREVER! This is just a short little oneshot I wrote about Shikamaru and Temari. If I get one review i'll write another chapter. If you like ShikaTema please read :
1. Chapter 1

**Try**

Shikamaru Nara did not like to try. He didn't like it all. The few times he did try was only to make other people stop complaining about him not trying. And cause normally after he DID do something, his friends/family/comrades would leave him alone and he could do other things. Like watching some clouds and napping.

That's exactly what he was doing when Asuma came to him, telling him that he had nominated him for the Chunin exams. It was such a troublesome thing to have to do, but he figured to achieve his dream of being a normal Jonin, with a wife and two kids, he had to start by making it to Chunin. So he decided the try out for the Chunin exam.

The first part of the chunin exam he didn't have to do anything. Being a genius with a IQ over 200, he could have solved all the problems… but it would have taken too much thinking power… and Ino could just use her Mind Transfer Jutsu to find out the problems, and then she could just take over his body and write the answers for him. So during the first part of the Chunin exams, Shikamaru did not try.

The second part Shikamaru knew that his team was at the disadvantage, and the only way they would survive, was if he tried. So he tried, if only because he wasn't ready to die. He hadn't achieved his dream of a nice simple life. Then he could die; but not until then. And when he saw Sakura getting beaten up by the Sound Nin, he knew, logically there was nothing he could do… but he couldn't sit there and watch them all die either! It was to troublesome to decide for himself, so he asked Ino to decide, pointing out that her and Sakura had once been friends. And then Ino dragged him into the fight, where he tried. Some.

During the Preliminary Rounds Shikamaru had decided that he would try. He and his teammates had made it this far. Thanks to the Ino-Shika-Cho formation and Shikamarus brains, so he had to make some effort. If he didn't make then that was fine, and if he did then that was fine to. He had seen how much his peers had grown, and he knew how behind he and his team was. He was Sakura and Ino duke it out, ending up with both of them knocked out. And then right after that was another few females. One from Suna, and the other from Konoha. The girl from Konoha, her name was Tenten, he thought, was fighting some scary chick from Suna. Her scary confidence and bossy attitude reminded him off his Mother. Scary like a rhino, he thought as he watched her use her Wind Scythe Jutsu to destroy Tenten. But he had to admit. He was inspired by her. Her confidence and her power; her intelligence and battle strategy, and the confident smirk that she flashed at the girl, who she knew she could demolish without even breaking a sweat. She made him want to win. And he did. He won against the sound nin, Kin.

And before he knew it he had gotten to the third round. With all the tops in his class, like Sasuke and Neji and the scary Suna people. And then he was up against the rhino women. Temari. He wasn't even gonna fight her if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto decided to push him off the stupid viewing platform. After all no one wanted to see this battle, everyone was waiting for Sasuke, and Shikamaru had no reason to fight anymore. All his teammates had failed, and no one even cared about this round. And then he saw her charging toward him. Exactly. Like. A. Rhino. And his face lifted in a half smirk as she tried to bring her fan crashing down on his head. He couldn't just beat her up. A man shouldn't beat on a women. His mother had taught him that. But a man couldn't just let himself be beaten by a women either. And he told her that as he stood on a small part of the wall staring down at her. She scowled and tried to attack him and he ran away. After all he had to think out his strategy. After thinking for about it he decided to attack using his shadows to his advantage. Then, when he caught her, he just gave up. After all his chakra was gone and there was no point in continuing. She would just destroy him. He could see the anger and humiliation on her face when he forfeited. But one thing was for certain. She had made him try. Like no one else had before.

He had made it to Chunin. He was the only one in his class who had. And now his comrades lifes were in his hands. He had to protect them. He had to try. Try like he did when he was fighting Temari in the Chunin exams. He and his team were going after Sasuke Uchicha to save him from some Snake Sannin freak. He tried and tried. But his team kept getting spilt up and he had a feeling that not all of them where going to make it back. And when he was fighting Tayuya he knew he was going to lose. And then she showed up. And she made him try again.

When he was in the hospital he was almost ready to give up being a ninja. All of his friends were close to dead. And all that was wrong with him was a few broken fingers. He didn't know if he could do it anymore. Deal with the stress and worry of having all these people's lives in his hands. And that crazy rhino. She told him the truth. She told him that he needed to stop being a crybaby. And that it wasn't his fault. And his dad of course helped him not to give up to. But the sweet concern that she tried so hard to hide in her eyes was that made him want to keep trying. And it always would.

_**HI! This is my first Fanfic... please don't hate... :) So yeah. I might make a squeal talking about their relationship in shippuden, and maybe make them get in a actual relationship. And I don't normally right in this POV this is just how I was writing it in my head... Am I the only one who writes stories in their heads? lol. Anyway, if I get one review I will write a second part for it. **_**I love ShikaTema sooo much! Imma gonna write a SuigetsuxKarin one next cause I love them even more:D then maybe a KakashixAnko...? _Also this is to the person who is my first reviewer. Give me a pairing or a idea or a story idea,(ONLY FOR NARUTO PLEASE) and i'll write you a story about it. It may be no more than 5,500 words, depending on how much i like the idea.:) NO GAY PAIRINGS! I have nothing against gays my bff is one, I personally don't like writing gay stories though. xD_**

THANK YOU FOR READING! Panda is out :)


	2. Chapter 2

Try: Chapter 2

Shikamara Nara was now in charge of the Chunin Exams. It had been two years since he was first promoted to Chunin; and he wasn't sure if this was the best course of action, since a Jonin should have been the first choice in his opinion, but he did as the Hokage asked. And he was slightly glad he did because he got to see someone that he hadn't seen in almost two years. The crazy blonde Jonin was back, and she seemed to be as stubborn as ever in making him do anything and everything she wanted him to. He was ordered by the Hokage to be her escort, because she was going to be working on the Chunin exams as well, and they couldn't have a Sand Nin walking around unsupervised, as some people still remembered the attack on Konoha from two years ago, and didn't trust the Suna as much as the Hokage did.

She even went too far as to demand that she take her to Ichiruaku and buy her ramen. He did so, since it was troublesome to argue, and as a man it was polite to buy her dinner.

Then he had to walk her to the apartment she was staying at . And walking around Konoha with her isn't fun. She walks around with this confidence, and it makes every guy in the village look at her. And stare at her butt. And her legs. And just… HER. One guy even tried to get a little to close, and started hitting on her. And since it was his duty to take care of her as her escort, he did the polite thing and prepared to kick the guys butt from Konoha all the way to the Hidden Stone. But she got there before him, pulling out her giant fan and slamming it over the guys head. And then she told the poor guy off and stormed off, leaving a stunned Shikamaru to chase after her.

Then they got to her house, and she was strangely silent. So Shikamaru did the polite thing and asked her what was wrong.

And he was damn glad he did, because he got the softest smile out of her he had ever seen, as she apologized for making him treat her, and promising that she would treat him next time. Her smile melted his heart, and for a lack of better description, made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Shikamaru told her that he didn't mind, that it was a man's duty to treat a woman, and she laughed at that.

He loved her laugh. She should laugh more often. And he told her that. And when she glanced at him with a stunned expression, and being the superb genius he is, he took advantage of surprise, and quickly leaned in and kissed her. She didn't move at all just froze in shock, as he leaned back and stuffed his hands in his pocket, trying not to blush. And when she asked what that was, he told her it was her payment to him for her making him treat her, and if she demanded it again then she would have to pay him back again. And then he told her goodnight and walked off, praying to himself that he didn't just screw up their relationship or worse, put his life in danger. After all, even though she wasn't in any condition to chase him down and kill him yet, that doesn't mean she wouldn't be tomorrow. Or it didn't mean one of her brothers wouldn't come and kill him.

The next day he picked her up at her house in the morning. When he saw her his stomach started doing flips. But she just calmly walked out and hit him on the head with a open palm. When he asked her what that was, she told him it was payback for last night, and that he was treating her to dinner again tonight. And then she started walking away, and when he didn't follow her she stopped and asked him if he was coming. And he followed her.

That night he treated her and was walking her home as his brain went into tactician mode. He didn't know if he was allowed to kiss her or not, because this time she wouldn't be as surprised, and she would probably kill him if he put a toe out of line. He was running out of options, and running out of time as they closed in on her apartment.

They got there and he turned to her, deciding to do something incredible stupid that she told him to do all the time. Trust his gut, and go with the flow. She had her head tilted toward the ground, her bangs covering her face. And then he said her name. Nothing but her name. And she stepped towards him, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing him.

He froze uncertain what to do. He wasn't expecting this. He had not planned on this. She was so unpredictable. So he did the most natural thing, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, tilting his head down and deepening the kiss.

He had never been more sure about anything in his life, except that she belonged in his arms. Forever.

It became a normal thing for them while she was in town for them to go out to eat, and at the end of the night they kissed each other good night. Neither of them ever asked each other what they were. Shikamaru thought it was to troublesome. And he was slightly scared of her brothers. And then the chunin exams were over, and she had to go back to Suna. He walked her to the gate and they stood their awkwardly neither of them knowing what to say or do.

So Shikamaru asked it. He asked her what they were. She asked him what he wanted them to be, and he told her. He told her that he didn't know, but he knew that they weren't friends. That they were more than that. And she told him that next time she came to Konoha, or he to Suna they would figure it out. And that if he didn't write to her she was going to come and kick his lazy butt. So he promised her he would write. And they did write. They told each other everything, and it wasn't long until they had confessed their darkest secrets and deepest fears to each other.

And Shikamaru knew, as he began to prepare for the 4th ninja war, that he was going to see her. And when this was over, they were going to end up together. One way or another he was going to make sure of that.

**A:N/ Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on something else and I felt pretty uncreative for this. I know not a lot happened but next chapter is going to be the 4****th**** ninja war, and then some in-between stuff like while they are dating and then the chapter after that will be marriage and all that good stuff. **

**Ha. It's only 10 so I'm going to work on my other two stories. One of them is a Naruhina on for my very first reviewer, and the other on is my Akatsuki one. Hopefully I can have one or the other up by midnight cause that's how late I normally stay up. And I'm gonna start researching for a actual novel I wanna write! Not a fanfic! I'm uploading it on Wattpadd and I'm so EXCITED! It's gonna be a fantasy thing about a whole continent on Earth that no one knows about because it's magically protected and all the magical creatures of the world have been condensed into that one place. Cliché I know. xD **

**K I'll shut up about Wattpadd know. **

**Review because you love Shikatema? :D **

**Panda-chan is out! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight Time Skip/single oneshot just one real fast. :P**

**Shikamaru is now 20. **

Chapter 3: Shouting Your Name All Over Town

"TEMARRRIIII! TEMARI SUBAKU COME OUT!" Shikamaru Nara yelled into the night, to no one in particular.

"Shikamaru! Hey get back here dammit!" Kiba Inuzuka ran up and easily dragged the stumbling 20 year old into a alley, out of sight from nosy people peering out of their windows in the middle of the night.

"Geez dude! She broke up with you! Get over it!" Kiba yelled at the extremely drunk Jonin in front of him.

"No… it was my fault…. Eh.. um.. i… I… love… her… what was I saying…?" Shikamaru slurred, swaying back and forth.

Kiba shook his head in frustration. Him and Shikamaru had become good friends since Shikamaru had hooked him up with his teammate, Ino, and when Shikamaru's girlfriend dumped him, he figured he should help him cheer up with a couple drinks. Maybe even get laid and get and new chick, but what he didn't expect was for him to completely ignore the advances of the woman in the bar, and instead go running out into the street, yelling for Temari to come out so he could talk to her.

"Stop beating yourself over this already. It's been 3 weeks. She moved on. None of this was your fault." He attempted to reason with the depressed man in front of him.

"But…" Shikamaru's brow furrowed, "She… always yelled at me for not trying. For giving up on things… and I… I… Don't want to give up on her… I…" A look of drunk determination crossed his face, and he shoved Kiba and ran out into the street, inhaling a ton of air into his lungs and yelling

"I WOULD BE BETTER OFF DEAD THEN WITHOUT TEMARI!"

"HEY! Calm down mate!" Kiba called, trying to quiet Shikamaru down before he woke up the whole village with his ramblings.

"No! I swear… If I go to her I'm sure I can convince her that I'm still in love with her… and…and…"

"…I don't…" Kiba frowned… He had never seen Shikamaru like this… He had definitely never seen Shikamaru go running into the street acting like a fool. He didn't know what to say… normally it would have been him acting like a fool and Shikamaru calming him down… He looked up about to try to calm his friend down… and he was gone.

". . . CRAP!" Kiba yelled glancing around trying to find out where his friend had run off to. He just barely was able to see a disappearing back around a building.

"Shikamaru! Come back!"

Shikamaru ignored him, and began to run through the streets towards where Temari was staying…

_If… if she sees me… she will surely come to her senses… _

CRASH. Shikamaru tripped, interrupting his train of thoughts as his face crashed into cold snow. His fist clenched in frustration as he pushed himself to feet, and looked around…

_There._ He thought to himself, as he saw the Kazekage's guest house a little ways away. He began to walk through the snow, and tripped over his own feet again, this time landing on his hands and knees. He winced as he cut his hand on a rock, but ignored the pain and free flowing blood, and got to his feet, stumbling towards Temari's house.

Without even pausing he began banging on her door.

"TEMARI! TEMARI COME HERE!" He leaned against a pole outside of her house, waiting to see if she would come…

5 minutes passed…

"Temari! Please come here! Temari!" He yelled knocking on the wood some more.

"I know you are there Temari! Let me in or I swear I will break this door down… and…" he trailed off, and began hitting his head against the door in frustration.

"TEMARI!" He bit his lip, the physical pain distracting him for a moment… until the door flew open and Temari stood there glaring at him.

"What do you want Lazy." She asked, crossing her arms over chest..

"Temari… I'm sorry…" Shikamaru slurred "I don't know what I did… But I'm sorry… I love you… please…" Temari's mouth opened slightly in surprise…

"You… what?" Shikamaru staggered up to her and placed his hand on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes, and saying

"I said I loved you Temari… I swear it's true… I've been shouting it all over town… please… tell me what I did wrong…"

Whack! Temari hit him over the head.

"Ow…" Shikamaru hissed…

"YOU IDOIT! THAT WAS IT!"

"wha-what was?" Shikmaru asked in confusion

"You never… I mean…" She ducked her head blushing slightly, "We've been dating for almost 2 years… you never said you loved me!"

"I… I thought it was… I didn't think…" He stammered… he never thought it was something like that.

"It's stupid I know but… Geez for a genius you can be really stupid sometimes!" She snapped. Shikamaru smiled drunkenly, and stepped forward, embracing Temari and murmuring in her ear,

"Your right Temari… I am a idiot… but I've always loved you… I always will…"

Temari's blushed bright red. "I love you to idiot… You should probably come inside… It's cold out here." Temari then took his hand and pulled him inside.

While Kiba ran all around town for the rest of the night, trying to find out where his drunken mate had gone.

**So yeah… inspired by Nothing by the Script. If you can tell… xD**

**Anywho… Sorry I was inspired and I really wanted to make a oneshot for it… And I'm sorry I haven't been updating… Life got in the way. **

**So um… if you liked review? Or if you have any ideas for another Shikatema oneshot tell me about it? **

REVIEWERS!

_**Fuchaoife-**_**! :DDDD **

_**Anonymous1997-**_**As you wish miss Anonymous! Or sir Anonymous. xD**

_**Paul-**_** I like your name. Short sweet and to the point. :D Thank yoouuu! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**mk- **_**Thank you! I have a few other going, and it isn't the first time I have written, but it is my first fanfic. :D And Shikatema belong together. :D they are so cute. **

_**Insanity-Fun-**_** Insanity is very fun. EVERYONE SHOULD LOVE SHIKATEMA! I'm a fangirl. Thank you for reviewing! You can have a cookie! *gives virtual cookie.***


End file.
